


Wake Me Up

by Sannie



Series: untitled [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Lee Felix, Bottom Seo Changbin, Dirty Talk, Edging, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Smut, Threesomes, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Top Seo Changbin, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannie/pseuds/Sannie
Summary: Minho sneaks into Felix’s room to relieve some stress





	1. Chapter 1

Minho goes inside the room quietly. Careful not to wake up Changbin. He reaches Felix’s sleeping form, almost feeling bad about waking him up for something like this but he’s the only person he can go to for this. 

He gently shakes Felix awake, and when Felix opens his sleepy eyes and sees that it’s him, he moves the blanket over and Minho immediately positions himself into Felix’s welcoming embrace. 

He’s practically on top of him, but Felix only grunts a little, never fully opening his eyes. 

“Can I please?” Minho whispers softly in his ear. 

Felix doesn’t answer, still breathing softly like he’s asleep. 

Minho softly kisses his lips, then moves down to suck softly on his neck, not even caring that he leaves a mark. Felix still doesn’t stir but Minho knows better. 

Minho brings his hand to gently palm at Felix’s cock. Any doubt that Minho had about this disappears as soon as he feels that Felix is hard. 

He quickly takes the bottle of lube out from under Felix’s pillow, everyone knows it’s there anyway. 

He quickly, and quietly, makes work of ridding Felix of his boxers. 

Felix is so warm, easy to maneuver. If he had time, he would move Felix on his hands and knees, fuck him slow with his head pushed into the sheets to quiet his moans. But, they don’t have a lot of time. 

Minho spreads a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He slides one finger inside Felix, who sighs softly at the intrusion. He’s tight, it’s been too long since they’ve done this. He adds another finger once Felix relaxes enough, and then a third once his eyebrows stop knitting together. It’s not long before he’s grinding down on his fingers, trying to get to that bundle of nerves that will have him crying out Minho’s name. 

But Minho’s cruel, and quickly takes his fingers out so that he can coat his cock with lube. 

He can tell that Felix is desperate at this point. He opens his legs and Minho makes himself right at home in between them. Kissing Felix before slowly sliding his cock in. 

It doesn’t take him long to adjust, Felix likes the pain anyway. Minho’s eyes close and his jaw opens as he feels Felix flutter around him. He fucks him slow, savoring the way Felix scratches at his back painfully. 

Felix moans once Minho thrusts in just right, and Minho has no choice but to shove his clean fingers in Felix’s mouth to quiet him down. 

He immediately starts sucking on his fingers and Minho bites his lip so that he doesn’t moan out loud. 

He wants to call Felix his little slut and make him cum so much that he cries and his body trembles, but he’s too nice for that. 

“Touch yourself.” He whispers in Felix’s ear. 

Felix gags on his fingers and starts stroking himself, desperate to cum. 

Minho feels it in when Felix clenches down on him, coating his stomach with his cum. He pulls his cock out slightly, enjoys the feeling of Felix’s rim clenching around the head. 

He pulls out all the way and strokes himself until his cum mixes with Felix’s own on his stomach. 

He grabs one of Felix’s dirty shirts and cleans off his stomach. Taking care to kiss his stomach when he’s done. Felix looks content, almost like he fell asleep. 

Minho would love to stay and sleep with Felix in his arms but he knows he can’t. It’s too risky. 

He’s pretty sure Felix is asleep when he kisses him. He covers Felix with the blanket and leaves back to his own bed, not noticing how Changbin is biting his own hand to keep himself quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Minho mess around on Changbin’s bed.

Minho smiles when Felix sits next to him in the back of the van. They’ve finally finished promotions for the day and they’re all exhausted. Felix lays his head on Minho’s shoulder and sighs. 

“Changbin!” Minho almost flinches at Felix’s sudden burst of energy. “Come sit next to me!” 

“I’ll pass.” Changbin says grumpily. 

He ends up sitting next to Chan, while Jisung takes the seat next to Felix. 

Most of the boys fall asleep during the ride to the dorm but Minho can’t help but think about how different Changbin has been acting lately. He seems to be going off on everyone for the most mundane things. He even snaps at Felix, and Felix is the person he has the biggest soft spot for. 

Minho figures that it’s because of how busy they’ve been. They haven’t had a day to fully relax in weeks, it makes sense that Changbin is feeling tense. 

Minho decides to keep an eye on Changbin for a while, decides that if Changbin gets worse, he’ll talk to Chan about it. 

****  
His mood seems to get even worse. So much so that even the rest of the boys start noticing it. 

One night when they have a break from promotions, Felix and Minho are playing an intense game of Mario Kart when Changbin comes in. 

“Play with us Changbin!” Felix pats the spot right next him, he always likes to keep Changbin to himself. 

“I can’t right now I’m busy.” 

“Why are you busy?” Minho asks. It’s their day off, what could he possibly have to do that’s so important. 

Changbin ignores him and walks out of the room. 

“He’s been acting so weird lately.” Felix says, but before Minho could agree Chan walks in. “Chan! Play Mario Kart with us!” 

“What did you guys do to Changbin? He walked passed me just now and he looked angry.” 

“I have no idea what’s up with him, he’s been acting like this for weeks now.” Felix says in his native language. 

Minho zones out once they continue their conversation in English, only catching little bits of what they’re talking about. 

Felix manages to convince Chan to stay and play video games with them. Chan seems exasperated but Minho knows it’s all just for show because no one can resist saying no to Felix. 

*****

 

Minho sneaks out of his room that night to go to Felix. 

They promised each other they wouldn’t do this often, getting caught is simply too risky. But Minho has so much pent up energy, not even working out helps. 

He opens the door quietly and is surprised to see that Changbin is no where to be seen. 

“You couldn’t sleep either?” Felix asks.

Minho smiles and gladly slides under the covers next to a wide awake Felix. 

“Where’s Changbin?” 

“He said he was going to the gym.” 

“At 2 in the morning?” 

“Yeah.” Felix shrugs. “He said he couldn’t sleep.” 

“How long ago did he leave?” 

“10 minutes ago.” 

“Wanna fuck on his bed?” The words come out before Minho can even stop himself. 

“We’ll get caught.” Felix sounds breathless. 

“We’ll be quick, if we hurry he won’t even know that I was here.” 

“Minho we can’t.” 

Minho ignores him and drags him to Changbin’s bed. Felix doesn’t resist when Minho gently pushes him on the bed, climbing on top of him and using his body weight to pin him down. 

He kisses and sucks on the most sensitive part of Felix’s neck, eliciting a moan from the younger. 

“You’re so sensitive. Is it because you like being on Changbin’s bed? He can come in at any moment and see us like this.” Minho’s tone is taunting, enjoying the small whimpers coming out of Felix. 

He slips his hand under Felix’s boxers, slowly stroking his cock, runs his fingers along the head, and smiles when Felix bucks up into his hand. 

“Please...” Felix whines and Minho almost laughs, he’s enjoying this so much. 

He can tell that Felix is getting frustrated and decides to tighten his grip on his cock. 

He lets Felix do the work, let’s him desperately thrust into his grip. 

Felix’s hands grip his thighs hard, and he loves the feeling of the blunt nails that dig into his skin. 

Felix’s thrusts start to get sloppy and he’s holding his breath but Minho pulls away quickly before he can cum. Felix looks and sounds like he’s about to cry, his cock is twitching pathetically. Minho feels his adrenaline heighten, wants to ruin Felix even more. 

He positions himself between Felix’s legs. 

“Felix, you have to be quiet okay?” 

Felix nods, his hooded eyes staring at him. 

Minho licks the head of Felix’s cock, but stops as soon as Felix whines and writhes in pleasure. 

“Please... please... I’ll be quiet.” 

Minho wants to make him beg more, almost craves it, but decides that he’s taken things way too far for the day. 

He takes Felix in his mouth as far as he can, he gags a little, but Felix doesn’t seem to mind at all, probably enjoys the way Minho’s throat spasms around his cock.

Felix uses his painful grip on Minho’s hair to shove him further down his cock, English curse words and deep moans music to Minho’s ears. 

Felix is too focused on his own pleasure to even realize that Minho is gagging and struggling to breathe, but Minho loves it. Reaches his hand down to stroke his own cock.

Felix has the decency to pull out and cum on Minho’s face instead of down his throat. 

Minho cums just from the look of pure pleasure on Felix’s face. He collapses between Felix’s legs. 

“Come here.” Felix pulls him up so that he’s lying next to him. 

He’s surprised when Felix gets up, although he’s pretty unstable, but he goes to the bathroom and comes back with a dampened wash cloth. Minho actually giggles when Felix starts to wipe the cum off his face. 

“Thank you.” Felix says quietly, kissing him softly on the cheek. 

Minho stays for a while, Felix falls asleep on Changbin’s bed. He doesn’t bother waking him up, shamelessly wanting Changbin to come back to see a naked Felix on his bed. 

Once he finally decides to go back to his own room, he opens the door and oh. 

“Why is Felix on my bed?” Changbin can’t even look at him, his monotone voice not fooling Minho at all. 

Minho has no idea how long Changbin was out here in the hallway, listening to them through the door. He suspects he’s been there the whole time. And that idea is thrilling to him. 

“He thinks your bed is comfortable. You should sleep with him, I’m sure he would love some company when he wakes up.” With that, Minho pats him on the back almost condescendingly. 

He leaves Changbin speechless, catches the fact that he’s a little breathless, perhaps from his night time work out? 

Minho leaves for his room; he’s finally figured out what has Changbin so tense.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho finally puts Changbin in his place.

A couple weeks pass, and things with Changbin get better. Things between Felix and Changbin that is. He barely talks to Minho, especially if Felix is around. When Felix is around, Changbin even goes out if his way to ignore Minho. Even when they do have to interact, it's short and to the point. Minho should be hurt by this, but he's not. In fact, he plans to have fun with this. 

Minho observes, from a distance, the dynamic between their relationship. They constantly touch each other, and often act like they’re in their own world. It’s hard not to notice how possessive Changbin is. 

Minho knows that Changbin is jealous of whatever him and Felix have. He’s doing everything he possibly can to push Changbin’s buttons. It’s not an easy thing to do though. He still has to be discreet about it, but he has a feeling Changbin is hyper aware of him. Always staring when Minho and Felix are near each other. Felix, the angel, doesn’t notice a thing. 

“I think Changbin is doing better. He even asked me to watch a movie with him tonight.” Felix says as he stretches for dance practice. It’s early morning, Felix’s voice is slightly raspy, Minho got a little carried away last night. 

He knows he’s not invited but maybe he wants to watch a movie with them too. 

****

It’s late that night when Minho finally crashes their movie party. 

“Can I join you guys?” 

“Yes! The movie just started.” Felix is always so sweet, does whatever he can to make Minho happy. 

Changbin looks less than pleased, but says nothing. 

Minho makes himself all cozy next to Felix, who immediately cuddles up to him. Minho genuinely isn’t trying to make Changbin jealous, he’s just trying to make him snap. Judging by the way his jaw is clenched, it won’t be long before he does. 

****

Changbin is strong. Despite being one of the shortest amongst the boys, he’s definitely the strongest. He’s constantly at the gym nowadays. 

One day, Minho decides to tag along to one of Chan’s and Changbin’s gym dates. He doesn’t exercise much himself, too busy watching Changbin lift weights, his arm muscles veiny and bulging as he does so. 

“Look, Minho, whatever is happening between you and Changbin, it needs to be sort out soon.” His leader’s voice cuts into his train of thought but he refuses to look away from Changbin. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Chan grips him by his chin and actually forces him to look into his eyes. “You have literally been eye-fucking each other for weeks. Everyone has noticed. Whatever is going on between the two of you, fix it.” 

Chan can be scary if he wants to. Only uses that voice when the members are messing around too much during practice or when they talk back to him. He’s incredibly patient by nature, and just wants all of his group members to get along. It takes a lot to make him angry, which makes him particularly fun to mess with.

Minho decides that he’ll be good, and Chan finally lets go of his face when he voices this.

Minho’s eyes snap right back to Changbin and he’s surprised to see him staring back, not with the usual icy glare that he is so used to, but with a smirk. 

It’s a struggle for Minho not to go and wipe that smirk off his face. 

*****  
Everyone always thinks that Minho is up to no good. Minho isn’t the one who started this feud he has with Changbin. Wait, actually he did, but that’s besides the point. It’s obvious that Changbin is projecting his pent up frustrations on Minho. 

But If Chan wants him to fix things between them, than he’ll do it. 

He just has to pick the lock to the bathroom first. He knows that Changbin is the one showering in there, he’s singing an American rap song that plays on the radio all the time. 

He almost shrieks in happiness when the door finally unlocks. He’s quiet when he opens the door. He takes off his cloths and lets them fall to the floor. Changbin doesn’t even look surprised when Minho steps into the shower with him. 

“The hell are you doing in here?” 

“We need to talk.” Minho shrugs. “You always ignore me when I try talking to you so this was my only option.” 

“Okay, then talk.” 

Minho expects him to argue even more but he doesn’t, he just stands there with arms crossed over his chest. 

“Wash my hair first.” Minho grabs the shampoo bottle and shoves it in Changbin’s hands. He looks like he’s about to complain, but he rolls his eyes and motions for Minho to turn around. 

Changbin is surprisingly gentle with him, he lathers the shampoo into his hair and even massages his scalp. Minho moans from how nice it feels. 

“Stop being weird. Rinse.”

Minho does as he’s told, and then hands Changbin the bar of body soap when he’s done. 

“You can’t wash yourself or what?” 

“Hey, I’m just trying to bond with you, Chan wants us to start getting along again so.” 

Changbin grits his teeth but starts washing his body anyway. His hands are soft against Minho’s bare skin, but he honestly does a lousy job of making sure Minho’s clean. 

“There, happy?” 

“Oh yes I am, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t help you?” Minho easily takes the bar of soap from Changbin’s hands, he seems to have given up complaining because he knows Minho always gets what he wants. 

“Now Changbin, can you please tell me why you’ve been so upset at me these past few weeks?” Minho rubs his hands along Changbin’s body, noticing how his stomach muscles twitch as he does so. 

“I’m not upset with you.” 

Minho actually laughs at that. “Oh you’re not? I could have sworn you were.” He says sarcastically. 

Minho has seen Changbin naked multiple times, but never like this. His skin is smooth, and unmarked and incredibly soft despite how muscular he is. 

“Okay maybe I have been a little upset...”

“Is it because of what me and Felix did on your bed that one time?” 

“What? No!” Minho knows he’s guessed right when Changbin suddenly tenses up. 

“It’s okay just relax Binnie. No need to get upset. I just want you to tell me the truth.” Minho softy pinches one of Changbin’s nipples and grins when he gasps. 

“It’s obvious how much you want Felix, Binnie. You can barely handle it when he sits on your lap.” Minho’s hand slowly trails lower down his torso, and stops when he sees how hard Changbin’s cock is. 

“You’re even hard just thinking about it.” Minho crowds Changbin against the shower wall. 

“Your cock is so big, Felix would love it, he takes cock so good.” Minho digs the pad of his thumb into the slit of Changbin’s cock, the younger sucks in a deep breath. 

“Tell me, did you fuck him when I left him in your bed that night?” 

Changbin shakes his head almost frantically. 

Minho clicks his tongue in disappointment. 

“That was my gift to you. He’s so pliant when he just wakes up. You really missed out.” 

Minho wraps a loose fist around Changbin, stroking him at a slow, excruciating pace, definitely not satisfying. 

“Did you lay on his bed? Minho feigns a gasp. “Did you touch yourself on his bed?” 

Changbin whimpers, his fingers trying to dig into the slippery wall behind him. 

“You’re a pervert, poor Felix probably has no idea, just wait until I tell him.” 

“N-no don’t.” Changbin begs, tears of humiliation stinging his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Binnie, I have to.” Minho takes him by the shoulders and man handles him so that his front is flat against the cold wall of the shower. He’s so much more solid than Felix; Felix really is delicate and Changbin just isn’t. 

If Changbin really wanted to, he could switch their positions effortlessly, but he doesn’t. 

“Don’t worry about it though, Felix probably won’t be angry at you, he’ll probably be disgusted but he’ll forgive you eventually.” 

Changbin shakes a little, like he’s sobbing, but he’s also trying to grind his cock into the cold, wet wall. So sensitive that even a little bit of dirty talk makes him desperate. 

Minho’s hands lightly trace down his strong back and palm Changbin’s ass. He spreads his cheeks and sees that Changbin’s rim is clenching around nothing. Minho is amazed, he’s barely even touched him. 

“Please fuck me.” Changbin whimpers. 

Minho didn’t expect to hear that. It really does take everything he has not to completely give in to him. He’s begging to be ruined. The fact that Minho has so much power over him is so thrilling. 

“Changbin, you’ve been so mean to me this whole week. You really think you deserve it?” 

Changbin nods, his cheek pressed against the cold wall. He’s a man of few words right now. Minho wonders if he could change that. 

“Hmm... I don’t think you do. You’re gonna have to prove it to me Binnie. I’m still very upset with you. You didn’t talk to me and sort out our problems like an adult, instead you chose to ignore me and keep me guessing.” 

Changbin turns into a babbling mess. Minho ignores his pleas, instead leads Changbin under the stream of water. He makes sure all the soap is washed off his body, and dries off both of their bodies with the same towel once they get out of the shower.

Minho even helps him get ready for bed. Changbin hisses as the rough fabric of his boxers rubs against the head of his cock. 

“I can dress myself.” Changbin snaps at him. 

Minho flicks the head of his cock as hard as he can. Changbin gasps in pain. 

“I’m just trying to be nice and you’re being so ungrateful.” Minho doesn’t feel bad that Changbin’s eyes are brimmed with tears. 

“I think I deserve an apology Binnie.” 

“m’sorry.” Changbin mumbles, sniffling as he let’s Minho put on the rest of his cloths for him. 

Minho leads him back to his room, tucking him into bed, and kissing him one last time. 

“Can you just... sleep with me?” Changbin asks, grabbing on to Minho’s wrist before he could leave.

Minho sighs, wordlessly slipping under the blankets, making sure that he’s the one who’s the big spoon.

He knows that Changbin is purposefully wiggling against him in a pseudo attempt to get comfortable. Minho’s cock is nestled perfectly against his ass. It’s gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really dragging this out but I promise there’s a threesome next chapter. Thanks to all of those who have left kudos! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho really is a trouble maker.

When Minho wakes up the next morning, he’s proud of himself. He didn’t touch Changbin all night. They were both pretty tired anyway, fell asleep as soon as they made themselves comfortable. Changbin is still sleeping, Minho quickly glances over at Felix to see that he is still sleeping too. Minho thinks about waking Changbin up, and decides that he’s going to because he’s bored. 

“Binnie…” Minho whispers in his ear, careful not to wake Changbin up too aggressively. Changbin’s eyes squeeze together as he stretches, his shirt riding up to reveal his cute stomach, his hard cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers. Minho has kept his hands to himself for too long so he reaches for Changbin’s boxers and pulls them down as best as he can. Changbin gasps quietly when his cock springs free from the confines of his boxers, his hands gripping the sheets bellow him as hard as he can. 

“Please.. I’ve been so good. Please touch me…” Minho can tell that Changbin is trying to keep his voice quiet, mindful of Felix who is still sleeping on his bed across the room from them. Minho just wants to tease him a little more. 

“You’ve been good? You didn’t touch yourself while I was sleeping last night, right?”

Changbin shakes his head frantically. Minho believes him. Changbin looks so cute, all flustered like this, completely at Minho’s mercy. He wants to make him feel good. He starts by planting kisses on his neck, lifts his shirt off so he could kiss along his collarbones. Minho bites down lightly on Changbin’s nipples, revelling in the way Changbin arches up for more, his mouth hanging open in a silent gasp. Minho steals glances at Felix, making sure that he’s still asleep but secretly hoping that he wakes up and sees his Changbin like this. 

Minho kisses down his abdomen, stopping before he gets to Changbin’s dick. His cock is red and leaking, maybe one day Minho will ride Changbin’s cock until he cries, but today he wants something else. He moves Changbin on his stomach, placing a pillow beneath his hips so that he’s comfortable. Minho forces Changbin’s arms behind his back, his muscles bulging and his face pushed aggressively into the bed. 

“Keep your arms behind your back.” Minho whispers. He’s pleased when Changbin obeys, getting up to get the lube from under Felix’s pillow. He smirks when Felix stirs a little, he knows perfectly well that he should be more careful. He doesn’t wake up though, much to Minho’s dismay. He goes back to Changbin, popping the cap to the lube and applying a liberal amount on his fingers. 

“What if Felix wakes up?” Changbin’s voice is panicked. 

“I guess you’ll have to be quiet then.” 

Changbin whimpers in defeat. He wants this so bad, probably enjoys the fact that Felix is in the same room as them. Changbin lets Minho spread his legs further apart. He teasingly presses the tip of his finger inside his hole, enough to have Changbin wiggle in slight discomfort. 

“Have you ever done this before Binnie?” Minho asks quietly, genuinely curious. 

Changbin shakes his head and Minho finally realizes why he’s so nervous. Chan and Felix were also nervous their first time, but Minho made them feel so good and comfortable that they always come back for more. To ease the tension in Changbin’s body, Minho gently massages his perineum and he must like that because he sighs quietly and starts grinding his cock against the soft pillow beneath him. Minho applies more lube to his fingers and presses his index finger in slowly. He’s meet with some resistance at first but Changbin relaxes and soon he’s able to slide his finger in all the way. Changbin tenses just slightly when Minho adds a second finger, but he’s doing so good, stays quiet when Minho starts pumping his fingers with vigor. It takes him a while to find Changbin’s prostate, but when he finally does, Changbin muffles his gasps into the mattress. Only when he stops clenching around his fingers does Minho add a third one. Changbin does his best to grind back on his fingers with his hands still behind his back. There is a slight sheen of sweat covering his body, and he’s panting slightly. He must be getting frustrated, probably just wants Minho to fuck him already, but Minho is having so much fun with this. 

He gives in eventually, Changbin’s quiet sighs and the tightness around his fingers too hard to resist. He pulls his fingers out to spread lube on his cock, gasping as he finally gets some friction. He strokes himself a few times, and uses his clean hand to guide his cock inside of Changbin. He pushes halfway in and stops, allowing Changbin to adjust to his size. Minho admits his dick size is average, but since it’s Changbin’s first time, he doesn’t want to rush. Minho pushes himself all the way in when he feels that Changbin is ready, but stops as soon as Changbin gasps, panicking as he tries to sit up. 

“Wait wait stop, Felix is awake we can’t- I can’t let him see me like this.” He’s clenching almost painfully around his cock, Minho has no choice but to pull out and calm him down.

“Felix come here.” Minho shushes Changbin, pushing him down against the mattress as he tries to get away. Minho has the upper hand here, even though Changbin is putting up a good fight. Felix doesn’t hesitate when Minho calls him over. He kneels at the bed beside them, his hair messy and his eyes puffy with sleep. Minho tries not to coo at him. Felix reaches his hand out and cradles Changbin’s face. 

“It’s okay Binnie, I’ll just watch, there’s no need to be embarrassed. Minho will make you feel good.” His voice is too sweet for the situation that they’re in but it works because Changbin relaxes almost immediately. Minho takes this opportunity to flip Changbin over on his back, he wants to put on a good show for Felix. Changbin’s face is red with humiliation, he’s trying to cover his cock with his hands but Minho pins his arms at his sides. 

“Don’t you think Felix wants to see how excited you are Binnie?” Sure enough, his cock is still hard. Minho doesn’t even have to ask Felix to wrap his hand around Changbin’s cock. The most beautiful noise comes out of Changbin’s mouth, Minho wonders how long he’s wanted Felix to touch him like this. Felix whispers sweetly into Changbin’s ear, Minho barely hears what he’s saying, but it has Changbin gasping and thrusting up into his fist. Minho pushes his cock into Changbin, moaning when he flutters around him. Changbin is so tight, it takes everything Minho has not pound into him, he still wants this to be pleasurable for him. He starts by thrusting in slowly, pulling halfway out before gently pushing back in. 

“Harder… please…” Minho almost misses when Changbin says this, but immediately does as he’s told. He throws a leg over his shoulder, and nearly bends him in half. This new angle has him deeper inside Changbin, he has no idea he was this flexible. Maybe he’s not, but Minho doesn’t dwell on that any further, instead pulling out of Changbin and thrusting in as hard as he can. He hasn’t fucked someone this hard in a long time. Minho doesn't want Changbin to cum like this, he keeps hitting that sweet spot over and over again, he wants Changbin’s first time to be completely mind blowing. He ignores the younger’s whines of protest when he pulls out completely. 

“Lixie, I think Changbin deserves a reward, don’t you agree?” Felix nods enthusiastically. The poor thing really was just gonna watch even though it’s obvious how much he wants to touch Changbin. 

“Do you want Felix to join us Binbin? I’m sure he would love to play with your cock.” Changbin doesn’t answer, he instead groans under his breath, something about not being to handle this or something, but Minho takes that as a yes. 

Minho knows that him and Felix are on the same page when he undresses, his cute cock already hard just from watching them. It’s takes a little adjusting when Felix joins them on bed, but they make it work. Felix sits on his Changbin’s thighs, his back towards Minho. Changbin puts his hand on Felix’s hips, waiting for Felix to make the first move. Minho just watches when Felix lifts himself up, gripping Changbin’s cock steady, as he sinks down on him. Changbin moans, his toes curl from the pleasure of feeling Felix around him. Felix gives him no time to adjust, bouncing on his cock like he’s been wanting this for so long, and he probably has. Minho strokes his cock, enjoying the high pitched whines coming out of Changbin’s mouth too much. 

“Don’t let him cum yet Felix.” He takes that as his cue to pull off Changbin’s cock. Changbin must have been close because he cries out in frustration. He takes a few deep breaths to calm down, and then Felix is sinking down on him again. 

It’s obvious when Changbin is about to cum, and each time, Felix pulls off his cock. He even wraps his fingers harshly around the base of Changbin’s cock so he doesn’t cum. After a while Changbin growls, flipping them over, having been denied his orgasm for far too long. Changbin is finally in control, pounding into Felix harshly, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. The whole dorm can probably hear them. Minho can’t bring himself to care at this point. 

Minho can tell when they’re both close. Changbin wraps his hand around Felix’s dick and it’s not long before Felix nearly screams, cum shooting up to his chest. Changbin follows soon after, collapsing on top of Felix despite the mess on his chest. Changbin doesn’t even complain when Minho slides his cock into him, he just hisses in sensitivity. It won’t take long for him to cum like this, Changbin is relaxed, but he still feels good around Minho’s cock. 

Felix’s deep voice resonates in the room, telling Changbin how he’s taking Minho’s cock so well and how good he was for both of them. They kiss like Minho isn’t even here but he doesn’t mind. Seconds later, Minho thrusts in one last time, cumming inside Changbin as deep as he can. His mind goes blank for a couple seconds. He’s completely satisfied, exhausted, elated. They all decide to take a nap, ignoring the fact that they’re all disgusting and covered in cum. Minho is in big trouble, he’ll have to explain all of this to Chan later. He looks forward to it.


End file.
